Spring and Autumn
by MistRider
Summary: iyyyh. After finishing the Shikon no tama, Kagome finds the well sealed. Worst yet, she’s told that her mate Youko has died and she’s pregnant.
1. Chance Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho why else do you think I'm writing FAN fiction?

Summary: iyyyh. When Kagome goes back to her time after finishing the Shikon no tama, she finds that the well is sealed. Worst yet, she's told that her mate Youko has died and she's pregnant.

**Spring And Autumn**

**By: MistRider**

Chapter1: Fateful Meetings

Large but timid steps were heard echoing through the deserted streets. A young woman was seen walking through the morning fog, apparently in a big hurry to get out of the bad neighborhood.

Kagome pulled her coat tighter around herself. She looked around nervously; she had heard this was a bad neighborhood. But she could handle herself. _But just to be safe_...she quickened her steps.

"Where do you think you're goin' missy?"

Kagome spun around. _Where'd he come from? _Infront of her was a large burly man. Kagome gave the man a glare and continued on. Going to the feudal era had toughened her up _alot. _She would've never turned her back to a man like that 3 years ago when she was 15.

"I said, where so you think you're goin'?" The man made a move to grab Kagome's shoulder.

"Don't touch me" Kagome said coldly without turning around, her hand was reached out holding the other man's hand tightly.

The man growled, all his yellow and missing teeth showing. When Kagome dropped his hand he pulled back his fist "I wouldn't 'ave done that if I were you, girl" he snarled.

He was about to hit her when-"You know, it's rude to hit girls"

Both Kagome and the man turned around in surprise. She saw a boy about her age in a green school uniform with slicked back hair. "Yea, what are you goin' to do about it" the man smirked, once again showing the disgusting yellow teeth.

The boy walked up to them and punched the man right in the jaw. The man fell to the floor, and looked up in surprise touching his bleeding jaw. The surprise soon turned to anger.

The man got up and charged at the boy. Kagome's eyes widened seeing what the man twice the boy's weight was planning to do to him. She winced and turned her head.

She heard a loud _Thwack! _And turned her head slowly, afraid of what she might find. Even after years of going to the feudal era and killing demons she was still afraid of seeing innocent people hurt especially this boy who was defending her.

The sight she saw when she turned around was surprising. The boy had kicked the man in the stomach; the man's face was still in an expression of pain and shock.

The man back stepped a few paces before he fell to the floor unconscious. Kagome looked from the unconscious man to the boy and smiled.

"Thanks, for saving me" _Even though I could've done it on my own…_

The boy smirked, an arrogant cocky smirk, "No prob, he wasn't that tough." He cracked his knuckles to accentuate what he meant.

"By the way, my name's Kagome." She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Yusuke." He said simply and shook her hand.

"Well, I should get going. Thanks again Yusuke." Kagome waved goodbye.

Yusuke looked at his watch. " Aww…. Shit! Keiko's going to kill me! Oh, yea, bye!" Yusuke started running in a different direction.

Kagome shook her head; he seemed kind of like Inuyasha. She smiled; she should be getting back soon. She missed Youko.


	2. Sealed Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho so get away from me you nasty lawyers.

A/N: sorry the first chapter was sooo short I promise this one is longer. Sort of, I'm trying to gradually increase my chapters in lengh. Constructive critism is welcomed.

**Spring and Autumn**

**By: MistRider**

Chapter 2: Sealed fate

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled, closing the door behind her.

"I'm in the living room Honey!" her mom called back in a muffled voice.

Kagome made her way into the living room and found her mother sewing her school uniform up. Although it looked like she was having a lot of trouble considering the numerous gaping holes in the uniform. It was the same uniform she wore at the final battle against Naraku.

"Mom, it's ok you don't have to sew it up. I doubt it's ever going to be the same after what I put it through."

Her mother smiled. "I guess you're right, I'll call school and ask them to send a new one."

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Kagome hugged her mom tightly.

"Oh and by the way I packed your bag for you. I wouldn't want you to be late. You know how Inuyasha and Youko get." Her mother winked. Kagome blushed.

"Mooooom"

"I'm just kidding sweetheart." It was just like her mom, unworried when she went back 500 years to the feudal era.

Kagome went up to her room. Sure enough she saw her big worn out yellow backpack on her bed stuffed with things from crayons to medical stuff._ Oh great just how am I supposed to bring all this stuff with me._

Kagome heaved the backpack on and was surprised that it wasn't as heavy as she would've expected._ Maybe I'm just getting used to this_, she thought nonchalantly.

"Where is she! She said 3 days to visit her family and she'd be back before sundown!"

"Uhhhh…..Inuyasha"

"If she doesn't come back soon I'm going to go and drag her back myself!"

"…Inuyasha"

"Then I'll forbid her to go back ever again."

"Inuyasha"

"I knew I shouldn't have let her go in the first place!"

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT, SHIPPO !"

"I was going to say that it's not sundown yet."

"Feh." Inuyasha pouted before jumping into a tree to sulk.

"In plus, you're hurting me and Youkos ears. Right Youko?" Shippo jumped eagerly onto his idols shoulders."

"I agree with Shippo, although I am not a demon all your ranting is starting to hurt my ears." Miroku agreed calmly.

"Feh, nobody ever takes my side." Inuyasha grumbled angrily.

"Alright, I'm leaving Mom! I'll be back in a week!" Kagome called behind her as she opened the well house door.

"Bye sweetie, remember I want grand babies soon, with cute little ears."

Kagome blushed a bit before turning back around and walking down the well house stairs. Peering over the well she shuddered, it never looked welcoming to jump down there. It was like a dark pit of emptiness but she had to do it if she ever wanted to see her feudal friends again.

Kagome sat on the rim of the well. She turned her body around so that her legs were dangling into the well. Holding her breath, she kicked off and jumped in. She landed at the bottom with a soft thump.

This time there were no welcoming warm blue lights.

This time she couldn't smell the crisp fresh scent of feudal Japan.

This time….this time, the well wouldn't let her through.

"That's it _now_ it's past sundown, I'm going to go get her."

"No, I'm going to get her," Youko contradicted stepping out in front of Inuyasha and walking towards the well. "I have a feeling something's wrong."

" Hah, I bet the well won't even let you through."

"There's only one way to find out….." Youko mumbled absently. Youko peered over the edge of the well.

"What, you _afraid_ to jump in." Inuyasha taunted beside Youko, also peering into the well.

"Hn. What do you take me for, a mutt like _you?_" Inuyasha growled.

In one quick leap Youko jumped into the well. "Damnit! I just know something is wrong!" Youko growled.

"I'll show you how it's done, Fox."

Inuyasha, too, jumped in the well. Once again the well didn't work. "The well…. the well is…..is sealed."

" Jaken! What day is it today?" a voice growled.

"T-today is February 17, 2005 Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken bowed low on his knees.

"Then today's the day."

"Today's the day for what Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked curiously "If you don't mind me asking of course." Jaken added hastily, bowing again.

"Today's the day the well is sealed, along with Kagomes fate."

"Kagome…..Kagome….." Then it dawned on him "You mean Inuyasha's wench."

Sesshoumaru growled and picked Jaken up by the throat "You shall say her name with respect, she is the one who defeated _Naraku_." Sesshoumaru spit his name out before throwing Jaken to the side.

Jaken's eyes widened_ she defeated N-Naraku. _Jaken got to his knees once again. "I-I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I didn't know. Please forgive this lowly servent."

Sesshoumaru turned, looking out the large window. "Yes….yes…of course you didn't know." he whispered quietly to himself.


End file.
